


Mission 71

by jingieyou, nineofcupsnpc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingieyou/pseuds/jingieyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofcupsnpc/pseuds/nineofcupsnpc
Summary: When Nine Percent begin an operation to get Ziyi and Xukun together.✧ ✧ ✧Prompt:#20: Nine Percent are tired of Ziyi and Xukun pining for each other and begin an operation to get them together.





	Mission 71

**Author's Note:**

> hey there   
> so, first of all, it was really cool participating of noc and i’m thankful to the mods, who were always so kind to us and made the experience easier than i thought <3  
> also thanks to my beta amanda, who is an amazing person and always help me a lot <3  
> well, enjoy

Xukun woke up in the second or third time the alarm rang, and even before get out of the bed, he already was feeling like crappy. Maybe he should had listened to Ziyi when his roommate said to not push himself on practice so much when he had just recovered from a fever he had in the night before. However, Xukun had a group to take care and lead and nothing could stop him from doing that, so he reached a hand to stop the alarm and stood up, doing his way to the bathroom and also noticing that Ziyi wasn’t in their room anymore. This wasn’t common at all since they would wake up almost together most of the times, but the leader didn’t think about it too much anyway.

It was early in the morning, so probably everyone was still sleeping, enjoying even the last minutes in their beds before having to face a busy day. Since the first moment he had become the leader, Xukun was overwhelmed by the new feeling of protectiveness towards all of them, therefore he always tried to let them sleep and rest as much as possible, especially the youngers.

When Xukun got to the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Ziyi’s back, who was probably starting to make their breakfast.

“Hey,” Xukun said, getting closer to the other and immediately starting to help him to put the food in the counter. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were so tired yesterday, Kunkun, and also had that fever. You needed to rest a little bit more.” He said, smiling gently while his brown warm eyes were full of that kindness that always left Xukun feeling like he was melting inside.

“Still…” Xukun sighed, it was hard to say something against Ziyi and his endless care, sometimes Kun felt weak just by looking at him. “You should’ve woke me up.” The leader replied, yet his voice almost sounded like a whisper, a soft whine.

Ziyi reached a hand to mess Xukun’s new dark hair and rested his fingers on the leader’s nape for a moment. Xukun freezed a bit, a shiver going directly down his spine, but he quickly smiled, trying to pretend he wasn’t affected by almost everything Ziyi did. Because he actually was. And instead of finding a way to end the contact, the leader could only lean his head towards Ziyi, allowing him to continue with the subtle touch.

“It seems like you want to sleep a bit more.” Ziyi sighed lightly, but didn’t stop the soft caress on Xukun’s nape. Ziyi had never said out loud that he always adored the way Xukun reacted to him, and he also never knew why the leader was like that because he wasn’t the same with the other members. Maybe Kun just felt more comfortable with him. Whatever it was, Ziyi just couldn’t stop himself from taking care of Xukun and doing everything to make him feel good.

“It’s your fault.” Xukun mumbled.

“Should I stop then?” Ziyi smiled amused, raising his eyebrows.

“Don't you dare.” He answered, but it sounded more like he was asking.

Ziyi’s smile became sweeter as he continued to interlock his fingers on Xukun’s hair, and it was impossible to avoid the way his heart started beating faster when Kun’s forehead rested on his shoulder and his body got closer. Ziyi swallowed as his hand unconsciously encountered the leader’s waist, but the contact didn’t last longer, because they heard the unmistakable Zhangjing’s voice humming a song in the corridor, and both didn’t need to have that suspicious look of Zhangjing directed at them.

However, even though they were almost two meters apart when the main vocal appeared in the kitchen, it was easy to notice that he wasn’t convinced. Damn You Zhangjing and his shrewd eyes. Luckily, Zhangjing was never the type of purposely shaming anyone, also he kind of had no right to say something about that situation. Ziyi cleared his throat and went back to making coffee while Xukun occupied himself putting bread and more food on the table.

“Good morning.” He greeted sweetly, his eyes still watchful tough.

“Good morning.” Xukun answered, looking at Zhangjing quickly before keep getting food in order to escape again.

“Where’s Yanjun?” Ziyi asked.

“Still in the shower, of course.” Zhangjing said, rolling his eyes while the two others laughed.

It took only a few minutes to Linong and Linkai appear in the kitchen too, both seeming to be more asleep than awake as they collapsed in the counter. Linong leaned on Zhangjing to have his hair petted and Linkai just got his face directly against the counter with a grumble. Ten minutes after, Zhengting showed up, almost dragging Chengcheng and Justin behind him. But nobody dared to sit in the only empty spot in Zhangjing's side. And the reason was pretty clear when Yanjun walked in and sat without even thinking, smiling only to Zhangjing before giving good morning to everyone else. Xukun and Ziyi looked at each other amusedly and Zhengting turned a laugh into a cough. They finished doing the breakfast and sat, so all of them could eat together.

Xukun remembered admiring Zhangjing and Yanjun’s friendship since Idol Producer days, as a trainee who went entirely alone to the program, he always wondered how it would be having close friends to face that survival show by his side. It seemed like destiny had decided to give him a chance to acknowledge that, when Ziyi sat by his side in the first Group A class. Everything happened so fast, one day they were introducing themselves to each other and in the other they were communicating just by their eyes. It was hard to Xukun to just talk with the others trainees without any concern, most of them always looked at him as if they were expecting something extraordinary. He knew it wasn’t on purpose, but that always got him feeling like people had so high expectations on him that he could never reach it.

Then there was Ziyi.

Ziyi and his gentle and comprehensive eyes. Ziyi and his warm voice. Ziyi and his calm smile. Ziyi and his never ending affection.

Xukun never felt alone anymore.

 

* * *

 

“We have to do something.” Justin snorted as he threw himself on the couch.

“I don't know if we should get into this.” Zhangjing bit the tip of one of his fingers, looking for good reasons to not mess up with that pining mood that Ziyi and Xukun had been involved since Idol Producer. “They’re grown enough to handle it themselves.” He shrugged, seeming uninterested.

“Who are you trying to trick, You Zhangjing?” Yanjun chuckled, getting a slap on his shoulder from Zhangjing.  

“I’m not tricking anyone, idiot!” He slapped Yanjun’s thigh this time. “I’m serious, okay? There’s a limit between joke about their relation and trying to mess up with it.”

“But we won’t mess up anything!” Justin argued. “I swear, ge!” He said when Zhangjing narrowed his eyes.

“Still… I don’t know…” Zhangjing pressed his lips, trying to think in something they could do to help Xukun and Ziyi without being invasive, or not too invasive at least.

“Can’t we just lock them in a room?” Linkai asked from the other couch and Zhengting laughed.

“That would be funny, but unfortunately I think they would just stay there in the same mood, talking anything and waiting us to be tired of the joke.” Yanjun left the book he was reading and rested his chin on his hand. “It has to be something very subtle.”

“You’re not the most suitable person to talk about subtlety.” Zhangjing smirked.

“Sure I’m not, if I were we would be like them until nowadays.” He retorted.

“I wouldn’t let it happen.” The main vocal tilted his head, his smirk getting wider.

“You two are certainly well resolved now, so let’s focus on the problem here.” Justin interrupted what would turn in a shameless flirt, adjusted himself better on the couch and started thinking seriously. “We need a plan.”

“Justin, what about a plan with small tasks for each one?” Chengcheng asked suddenly.

None of the others understood, but Justin’s eyes lighted up.

“Like small goals?” He suggested.

“What?” Linong frowned.

“I think so.” Chengcheng shrugged, smirking and ignoring Linong.

“That’s it!” Justin exclaimed, standing up and looking to the others boys with a look that made everyone fear what was coming from his mind.

“God save us.” Linong sighed.

“That was fast.” Zhengting commented.

“Look, if we do something extreme we would end up just making things worse for them, and nobody wants that, right?” He asked, receiving everyone’s nod. “So, like Yanjun-ge said, we have to be subtle. We need to take every small opportunity we have to make them be and stay together.” He explained, gesticulating excited.

The other boys looked at each other, seeming like they were waiting for more information, but Zhangjing was the first one to talk.

“Like making them be roommates when we travel?” Zhangjing questioned.

“Exactly!” Justin almost shouted, getting that warning look from Zhengting, but he just ignored and kept going. “Every one of us can take a small task, for example, making them sit together in the van, and turn this into a goal. We can even compete on how much goals each of us can reach and they wouldn’t notice anything.” He concluded, seeming pretty satisfied with his ideas.

“This is interesting.” Yanjun considered. “They would spend even more time together and naturally one of them will make the first move.”

“Yes!” Justin nodded excited. “Everyone understood?” He looked at the them, getting affirmative answers. “And are you all in?”

More nods. Justin smirked and clapped twice.

“So let’s get these gays together.”

 

* * *

 

Ziyi was talking to Zhangjing while waiting to the other boys to get onto the van. As soon as everyone was ready, both entered the vehicle and he wasn’t even a bit surprised when Zhangjing sat beside Yanjun, who smiled at him and took off his earphones to talk to the main vocal. Naturally, Ziyi sneaked to the empty seat beside Xukun and even though that wasn’t rare, seven pairs of eyes looked at each other with amusement.

They were heading back to the dormitory as they had finished the busy schedule of the day, so it didn’t take long to most of them fall asleep. Ziyi was almost sleeping too, but Xukun leaned against the window in a clearly uncomfortable way that made him think he had to do something, with a familiar instinct of wanting to take care of Kun no matter what. He reached his hand to Xukun’s shoulder, squeezed it lightly and got a bit closer.  _ Just to talk to him _ , he reassured to himself.

“Kunkun.” Called in a whisper.

Xukun opened his eyes lazily, it was easy to see how tired he was, and Ziyi felt that urgency of taking him in his arms and cuddle him until all the tiredness was out of his body. However, he couldn’t be so explicit about what he was feeling. Ziyi was afraid what Xukun would think and do if he found out what Ziyi was feeling for him, because sure it wasn’t something you feel for someone that is supposed to be only your bandmate and a friend. A close friend, sure, but still  _ just _ a friend.

“What?” He whispered back.

“You’ll get a hurt if you sleep like that.” Ziyi warned.

“I just... really need to sleep.” Xukun said, his eyes almost getting closed again.

“Come here.” Ziyi opened his arms, indicating the space between his shoulder and chest.

Xukun looked from that space to Ziyi’s face and settled down without saying anything, holding a sigh of satisfaction when Ziyi wrapped his arms around him. The lightly and comforting darkness inside the van made the leader feel free to rub his cheek softly against Ziyi’s hoodie, as if thanking him. Ziyi smiled, tightening the embrace just enough to Xukun understand his answer. And they continue like that, feeling each other’s breathe while the van did its way to the dormitory, it didn’t take long to both fell asleep.

It ended up that the manager stopped at a convenience store since it was too late and they were also too tired to properly cook. Before anyone could think about waking Ziyi and Xukun up, Zhangjing and Zhengting were already making all the boys follow the manager into the convenience store. They looked at each other amusedly and then checked the two sleeping babies one last time before getting off the van too.

Xukun woke up with the noise of the van’s door being closed. His first impulse was lift one hand to take his bangs off his eyes, but familiar arms around him and a warm body made the movement impossible. It took a second to remember that he had fall asleep wrapped by Ziyi. Xukun just couldn’t avoid it, it felt too good being cared for by someone the way Ziyi did it that feeling relax around him was natural and almost a constant since they had met. He gave up trying to get the bangs off his eyes and just stared at Ziyi for an instant, asking himself if someday he would have the guts to tell Ziyi how he really felt. Xukun always believed that it was important to know himself better than anyone, being honest with himself instead of lying, that’s why he knew what that incessant need of  _ getting closer _ to Ziyi meant. Just a shared look was enough to Xukun crave for Ziyi close to him.

“Where are we?” The sleepy voice of Ziyi made Xukun snap out of his thoughts.

“I think we stopped at a convenience store.” He answered.

“And they didn’t wake us?” Ziyi raised his eyebrows.

Xukun laughed softly and decided to be a bit bolder than he usually was. He waved his head at Ziyi as a reply to his question and then snuggled himself in Ziyi’s shoulder-almost-chest. Ziyi smiled with that and just adjusted his arms better around Xukun, a suddenly shiver hitting him in the stomach when Xukun reached an arm around him too, his hand finding a good spot on his waist and staying there. Ziyi noticed that he had freezed for a moment, and in order to let Xukun know that it was okay — much more than just okay actually —, he just moved his head a bit and kissed Kun’s hair. The hand on his waist squeezed and Ziyi smiled, this time less tense, and kissed his hair again. Both fell asleep in just a few minutes.

(Maybe nobody stopped Justin from taking some photos when they were all back to the van, because “ _ they are so cute! _ ”)

 

* * *

 

“I think we really had luck today.” Zhengting groaned when he lay down on the couch.

“Thank God.” Zhangjing said from the other couch, his hair still humid from the shower.

Fortunately, they hadn’t had a full schedule that friday and came back to the dormitory really early, the sun was setting and all the boys had already arrived and even took their baths. It was a well-deserved rest since the past few days that were really exhausting for all of them. The only thing some of them managed to do besides work was keep the plan going; they still watched carefully to be sure that Xukun and Ziyi would be next to each other in every possible chance. Apart of that, they were all happy with the opportunity to spend some time together without the worry of having to wake up early in the next morning.

Yanjun was already in the kitchen, starting the dinner, and the others were joining him one by one. Xukun and Ziyi were already there, of course, and Linong didn’t take long to show up. Linkai, who was still in the couch, next to Zhangjing, stood up soon and took the task of cutting the vegetables, doing it diligently. Chengcheng and Justin were on the counter, giggling because of something they were watching in Justin’s cell phone.

“We have to go there.” Zhangjing mumbled to Zhengting.

“I know.” He sighed.

Some minutes passed by and they finally were able to kick out the laziness from their bodies, managing to the kitchen.

“That smells good.” Zhangjing said, waving to the pans on the stove.

“Of course it is, Chef Yanjun is on command with his loyal fellows.” Yanjun smirked before getting the spoon to give Zhangjing a little taste of the food. The main vocalist’s eyes lighted up and Yanjun chuckled. “Yeah, it’s really good. I know.” He winked.

The minutes passed without them even acknowledging that, because it was just too good all of them being together. They made jokes and laughed a lot while preparing the food and also when they were eating. Chengcheng and Justin were chosen to wash dishes as they were just watching from the counter while the others prepared the food. Everyone ignored their whines and settled down on the couches and on the carpet, waiting them to finish so they could watch a movie together before going to bed. And Xukun wasn't surprised at all when he noticed how each one sneaked to the bedrooms.

First, it was Yanjun, saying he was tired from cooking and going to the corridor without even wait for an answer. Next, predictably, Zhangjing sneaked, and everyone was pretty sure that Yanjun wasn't sleeping. Linong took advantage when Chengcheng and Linkai stood up. Last, Zhengting said he had to put Justin to sleep and promised he would come back, but Xukun and Ziyi knew he wouldn't.

They were acting kind of weird, but Xukun couldn't think about it properly when he was on the couch with Ziyi and the living room was quiet and illuminated only by TV. He didn't look when Ziyi got closer, it wasn't needed, because all his body language was very explicit; the way he leaned to Ziyi’s side, searching for the familiar presence. This time he could feel Ziyi’s warm hands and arms directed by his skin, as both weren't using hoodies or anything like that, just t-shirts. With his eyes still on TV, Xukun reached his hand and interlocked with Ziyi’s, smiling as the other start stroking his thumb in a caress.

And it didn't take long to Xukun snuggle himself on Ziyi again.

“You're really a softie, aren't you?” Ziyi laughed, his free hand caressing Xukun’s hair.

“I am not.” Xukun grumbled.

“I think you are, Kunkun.” The whisper came right in his ear.

Xukun didn’t have strength enough to deny that, not with Ziyi so close and whispering in his ear, because he was truly soft and whipped when it came to Ziyi and was almost tired of trying to deny it or pretend.

“Well, when it’s about you… I think I am.” He finally replied, his voice a bit husky and weak, and he wasn't able to turn his face to look at Ziyi. Although it was in a implicit way, Xukun finally said what was stuck in his throat for so many months, and it felt good.

“This is good. We are even on this then.”

 

* * *

 

Both Ziyi and Xukun were quietly sitting together on their way back to the dormitory, thinking about that photoshoot they had a few hours ago. All of them were together and sometimes the photographer asked them to split into trios. Then, she also asked for just Xukun and Ziyi together, saying that they looked a really good match. They disguised quickly the fact that they were surprised with that statement. But later, none of them could stop thinking about it. Besides that, since they kind of confessed to each other on that day in the living room, things didn’t change too much. Actually, the only noticeable change was the fact they were clingier, more intimate in a certain way, and also they were less insecure about each other.

When they arrived, the first thing they needed was a shower. Everyone was just wanting hot water on their bodies to relax all their tense muscles from a tiring day. Ziyi let Xukun shower first and after that the leader went to the living room, to wait the others so they could decide together what have for dinner. Zhangjing was already there, lying on one of the couches and focused on his cell phone, his hair still humid. Xukun lay on the other couch, sighing for finally being home and wearing comfortable clothes instead of that tight jeans. Zhangjing threw him a sympathetic look and both shared a small smile. And Xukun thought that maybe Zhangjing was the best person to talk about what was on his mind since the photoshoot.

“Hey…” He called, adjusting himself on the couch when Zhangjing looked at him, waiting. “You know that today they did a section just for me and Ziyi, right?” Of course he knew that, he was there, but Xukun just needed a way to start that conversation.

“Yes.” Zhangjing nodded, ignoring his cell phone to pay attention to Xukun.

“And since then I was wondering… How Ziyi and me look like together.” He finally said, trying not to sound as shy as he was feeling. “I mean, the photographer told us we looked like a good match, but… How? What is different from when we are with someone else from the group?”

Zhangjing smiled calm, feeling touched because of Xukun’s concerns, because the main vocalist himself had passed through that kind of things and he knew it could be really scary.

“Well, you two got closer in the beginning of the program, right?” He asked, and Xukun nodded. “I believe that since each person is different and unique, so are our relations with each other, you know? We can’t ever compare people and relations and we also have some relations that are… Different from others. I mean… I’m not saying that, for example, my relation with Yanjun is better than my relation with Chaoze, they are different people and so are my relationship with each of them. But both are important to me, equally.” Zhangjing explained in a sweet tone that made Xukun less insecure. “Sometimes we have the luck of finding someone that we can connect in a special way that is really rare. I personally think that you and Ziyi had this luck when found each other, because it’s just… Too clear for anyone who sees you guys together. And this is beautiful, Kunkun.” Zhangjing smiled and Xukun notice that he was already smiling too. “This is something you have nothing to be afraid of.” He finished.

Xukun just couldn’t stop smiling, even though it was a small one, it was too sincere in all the happiness it contained. He always thought about how different it was his relationship with Ziyi, but he never understood this in a so clearly way before. It was all on his face, he just didn’t notice.

“Thank you.” He whispered to Zhangjing, still smiling.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back.

That night, Xukun knew he was smiling at Ziyi all the time, but he couldn’t help it. And he felt even happier when he noticed how the other looked at him and just couldn’t stop smiling too.

It was a connection, for sure.

A very special one.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re blushing.” Xukun chuckled when they arrived at their hotel room.

The group had a fanmeet to attend, and when they were at the airport, heading to the van that would took them to the hotel, there were a lot of fans surrounding them. This was a normal thing and they were used to it, but there were also a lot of banners with Xukun and Ziyi’s  _ ship _ name, more than the usual. Both were walking together, their arms almost looking like one because of how close they were, and the fans almost went crazy when they saw it. But they didn’t mind and just kept walking, and Xukun was sure that he felt Ziyi’s fingers holding his arm.

“Kunkun, stop it.” He whined. “I’m not blushing.” He rolled his eyes, trying to disguise, but Xukun knew him too well.

Xukun laughed and Ziyi sat in one of the beds, looking at the leader and trying to look angry with him. It just made Xukun laugh even more. The leader got closer until he was in front of Ziyi.

“You’re terrible at faking being angry.” He said, smirking.

“You could at least act as you believe it.” Ziyi almost pouted, looking at him, and Xukun  _ really _ wanted to undo that pout with his mouth.

“I’m sorry then. But I swear I’ll try to look like I believe it next time.” Xukun smiled.

“You’re mean.” Ziyi crossed his arms, looking away.

Xukun bit his lower lip, getting even closer, and then he was standing between Ziyi’s knees as he was still sitting on the bed. Ziyi couldn’t keep looking away, because Xukun gently held his chin with two fingers. Xukun’s heart was beating so fast that he was afraid he could pass out any moment, but it just couldn’t happen before he kiss Ziyi. So, he started leaning slowly, paying attention to know how Ziyi would react. And everything he saw was how Ziyi’s eyes were shining and his lips were parting. He was expecting it. Xukun ended the distance, and then all he could feel was Ziyi’s soft lips against his, their mouths pressing together like they were caressing each other. Ziyi reached a hand to touch Xukun’s hair, corresponding and encouraging.

When the kiss was finished, Ziyi hugged Xukun’s hips and rested his head on the leader’s belly, what made him laugh and start to rub Ziyi’s hair.

“Am I still mean?” Xukun asked.

“Yes.” Ziyi replied, his breathe a bit heavy. “Unless you kiss me again.”

“I’m on it.”

(Outside the room, seven people were fighting with each other to try to listen through the door. But soon Justin remembered something.

“So, who won?”)


End file.
